Evil Embodiment
The power to be the embodiment/essence of pure evil. A variation of Power Manifestation and Malefic Force Manipulation, the opposite of Good Embodiment. Also Called *Evil Incarnate *Malice Embodiment *Source of All Evil *The Malicious Capabilities The user of this power is or can become the embodiment of evil and can manipulate everything evil, including having all evil powers and power over evil beings, places and events (The user literally become a force of nature). Examples include using weather to destroy towns, cursing people to induce horrifying effects, physically and psychologically torturing people, inducing sins, etc. The user can also do things like shapeshifting into a chaotic monster and do almost anything as long as it ensures death, destruction or pain on the victims. The user of this power is incredibly powerful because of the limitless capabilities and the fact that there is evil in almost every place. The user cannot be "killed" and can exist anywhere, but their existence is far stronger in some places than others as long as the place isn't overrun by a good embodiment user. By nature somebody must always possess this power as evil has existed since the beginning of time and without evil, there cannot be any good. Advanced users may also be able to possess people and other supernatural beings and give them some Power. This is known to some as Demonic Empowerment. More advanced abilities include not only the ability to possess people, but also to possess land, objects and flora to manipulate the surroundings. Applications *All Evil Powers *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Curse Inducement *Dark Arts *Dark Element Manipulation *Dark Side Aspect Manipulation *Darkness Embodiment *Death Inducement *Demonic Magic *Demonic Power *Destruction *Disease Manipulation *Evil Aura *Explosion Inducement *Fear Embodiment **Fear Manipulation **Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation *Feral Mind *Hell Lordship *Horror Inducement *Immortality *Invulnerability *Jinx *Malefic Force Manipulation *Mental Manipulation **Mind Control *Necrosis Inducement *Nigh Omnipotence *Pain Inducement **Pain Illusion *Psychological Manipulation *Reality Warping *Satanic Incarnation *Sin Embodiment *Suicide Inducement *Torment Inducement **Tormentor *Unnatural Presence *Vice Inducement Variations *Omnimalevolence Associations *Anti-God *Chaos Embodiment *Four Horsemen Physiology *Omnimalevolence *Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *Having so much power could send the user insane. *The user could be mistaken for a malevolent god or demon. The user is none of these. *May be outdone by users of Good Embodiment. *Might lose power if a certain place, such as a town banishes evil from its place. *User cannot assume control of or empower users of Death Embodiment. *Even though the user is omnipresent, they cant be in areas containing good. *Can still be stopped by higher power, such as a god. Known Users Gallery Tathamet1.jpg|Tathamet (Diablo) is the original embodiment of evil. 370px-I83 Mr. Dark.png|Dark Man/Mr. Dark (Fables) is the embodiment of all that is malign and corrupt in the Fable Homelands Azi_Dahaka_H.png|Azi Dahaka (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage that is evil incarnate and could destroy the world if she weren't so lazy. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Destruction Category:Archetypal Powers